nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Crash
'"Crash" '''is the eighth episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 128th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on January 4, 2015. In the episode, SPECKLE faces an internal crisis when Blake is jealous of Simon and Deeba's relationship. The group resolves to capture a specimen of the Necromancer's curse. In the past, the Mailman crashes in a backyard after his encounter with Xerxes. . The Episode THE LIBRARY Blake picked at his lunch. He was never a fan of burritos. Someone clinked a glass. Blake saw it was Simon. He was standing. "Everyone," he said, "I have some news to announce." Blake saw Deeba with her head in her hands, laughing. "Deeba and I," Simon said, "are a THING!" "You suck!" Deeba said, giggling. "So," Simon said, looking at Koala, "Do we have to fill out HR forms or something?" Koala laughed. She hurried over to them. "Congrats! This is obviously...momentous!" Simon laughed. Blake's mouth was agape. What? That couldn't be. They were just...friends. How could that have blossomed into... Blake had known Deeba for twenty years. They spent their entire childhood together. He saved her from Xerxes. He was her protector...and she chose...SIMON? "Do you need a honeymoon suite?" Spencer joked, forming a heart with his hands. "I didn't ask for a public forum on this," Deeba said, grabbing Simon's hand. "Aww," Anna said, "This is so cute. See what I told you, Koala? Marriages CAN spring from SPECKLE!" "Ugh," Koala said, reaching into her pocket and handing Anna fifty credits. "You bet...credits?" the Mailman asked incredulously. "Yeah," Koala said sheepishly, "I bet her fifty credits that no one in this group would ever date anyone because we're all such good friends." "HA!" Spencer said. The Mailman cast him a glance. "Excuse me," Blake said, going upstairs. He entered his bedroom and slid to the floor. He had to find a way to stop this. Break them up. It couldn't be that hard. He just needed to get Deeba to see that Simon was...heartless? No, he was kind. Maybe unfaithful? No...there weren't really other women. But maybe if they got in a fight. Blake pushed things off his desk and got a piece of paper. He could write his ideas down. "Start a fight," he wrote. He put the end of the pen in his mouth and thought. "Tell family," he wrote beneath his first idea. Maybe Tamara or Julius Gallifreyan didn't want Deeba to be around boys. "Convince everyone Simon is gay," was his third idea. He tapped the pen on his head. "What the hell are you doing?" Blake whirled around. Anna was peering at him. She snatched the paper. Her face changed instantly. She crumpled up the paper and closed the door. "Wow," she said, "I can honestly say this is the worst interior crisis SPECKLE has faced. You're jealous." "I love her," Blake said, "You know that." "Yes," Anna said, "but this is...this is sick." Blake's heart sank. That word hurt. He realized he was crying. Anna handed him a tissue. "You need to stop," Anna said, "Deeba is happy. That should make you happy. There will be someone out there for you. Who knows? Maybe this Deemon won't work out." "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Blake said, "You 'shipped them?!" "Uh..." Anna said. "I just...I can't imagine life without her." "I know the feeling," the Mailman said from the door. "Jesus, does no one knock?!" Blake said. "Sorry," Mets said, "We wondered where you went." Anna left, casting Blake one more glance of warning. Blake followed her downstairs. "Spencer," the Mailman said, "We're getting more disturbance reports." "###," Spencer swore. He joined the Mailman by the computer. He read the data. "Four more? Four graves. Wow." "Yeah," Mets said, "Not ideal." "We need to do something," Spencer said, "Before more of those zombies attack. We should go to the graveyard." Mets snapped. "Yes! Get a specimen!" "Sorry, what?" Spencer asked. "Aww," Mets said, placing a finger on Spencer's chin, "You're sweet when you're confused. Call a meeting." Spencer smiled and hurried to gather everyone. Simon came over. "Mailman?" he began, "What is it about Spencer?" The Mailman lifted an eyebrow. "Hmmm?" "Who is Spencer, really? Where did he come from?" "I promised I would never say," the Mailman said, "It's his secret. Some are too great to be revealed." "I'm not too sure," Simon said, "Trust and acceptance, right?." Simon walked into the council chamber. The Mailman stared a moment, then reluctantly followed. TARDIS TWENTY YEARS AGO "YOU WITCH!" the newly-regenerated Mailman shouted as the TARDIS spiraled through the time vortex. The Fifth Xerxes had locked the Mailman's coordinates. He could only travel between now and five years in the future. "Back to the future it is," the Mailman grinned as he plummeted toward Earth. "Ease up the flaps," the Mailman muttered, but a spark turned the console into a fire. "Awww!" the Mailman said, "that's just not fair!" Crash. BACKYARD The Mailman coughed loudly, sliding out of his TARDIS. It had disguised itself as a teleporter of sorts. So...this must be Tomorrowland? Or someplace like thereof? He inspected the building. It was very Fantasyland-ish. So were the trees. But then there was the tree. It looked like it came from Erut Nevda. VMK? The Mailman looked into the house's windows. He inspected his new face. Not bad. What was with the black Mickey ears though? Eh, he liked them. The Mailman circled the TARDIS. It was damaged quite badly, but not beyond repair. "Hello?" The Mailman froze. He listened. "Is someone there?" "Just the...thingy repair team?" the Mailman said quietly. Someone poked him. The Mailman turned around. And drew in his breath. THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY "Time to vote," Koala said, "Should we attempt to capture a specimen of a resurrected person in order to better examine the motives of the Necromancer?" The room was silent. "What?" Anna said. "Do we dig up a corpse?" Koala said, annoyed. "Oh," Simon said. "Vote now," Koala said. The vote came out unanimous: Yes. "Lovely," Koala said, "Then we know where to go. There's a cemetery across town. We leave now." FRONTIERLAND HUB The Necromancer bit into an apple. Grocery shopping in Frontierland was so much cheaper and affordable. He stopped outside another shop. How quaint! He stepped inside. HAUNTED MANSION GRAVEYARD SPECKLE fanned out across the graveyard. Koala knelt down by a grave, whispered an apology, before digging slightly into the dirt. There were no anomalies. "There," Anna said, moving to a shack. She knocked. An old man walked out, almost a ghost himself. His skin was pale, his teeth crooked, hair gone. He was, to be it nicely, hideous. "'Ow can I 'elp 'ou?" "These graves," Koala said, "What disturbances have you noticed?" "'ORACE!" Anna and Koala jumped. Another man exited the shack, this time younger. He smiled politely and shut the door behind him. "Excuse him," the man named Horace said, "He's cranky. My name is Horace; I'm the groundskeeper. Now, what can I do for you?" "These graves," Koala repeated, "What disturbances have you noticed?" "Oh," Horace said, "Well, you see, we don't really get disturbances. We just hear noises. Like something in the grave is moving. We can't dig down to investigate because it's against the law. The bodies, however, are gone. We keep a small sensor in the grave that monitors the weight of the coffin. That way, if it gets sucked downward due to erosion or something, we can possibly retrieve it. With a permit from the government of course." "And all these bodies are disappearing?" Anna asked. Horace nodded. "Downward?" Koala asked. Horace nodded. "Can we plant sensors of our own?" Koala asked, flashing her badge, "VMK National Guard." Horace saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" Horace reentered the shack. "So not literal resurrection," Anna said, "but the Necromancer IS taking them." "Have you found anything?" the Mailman called. Anna and Koala walked over and told him. Then, they dispersed to tell everyone else. "Hmm," the Mailman said. He examined a random headstone: David Ethan Agoravich-Dycovsky. He paused. CENTRAL PLAZA ONE YEAR AGO It had been two years. Two years since he had seen Spencer. The Mailman hurried into the plaza, making sure his fake mailman uniform was intact. He looked up at the apartment buildings. Which one was Spencer's...? BANG. The Mailman collapsed. Two policemen ran over. "MIKE YOU SHOT HIM!" "SHHH NO I DIDN'T!" "HEY!" "WHAT?!" "FERGUSON!" The two policemen ran away. The Mailman gasped at them. What the literal ###? He stood. This couldn't happen. He can't regenerate now! Who knows what his new incarnation could be like? He could...fall out of love with Spencer! The Mailman was encircled in a yellow glow. He ducked into the apartment lobby, out of sight. "AAAH!" the Mailman cried, sucking in the energy. He had to hold it. He needed help. The Mailman pulled out his TARDIS key and pressed his thumb and forefinger against the edge. The lobby exploded with light. A magnificent TARDIS appeared and out stepped the Time Lord President and council. The Mailman grabbed his sides as the glow continued to encompass him. "Mailman," the President said, "You summoned us?" "I need!" the Mailman cried, "A stasis regen!" The President lifted his eyebrow, "Why must you stay in that form?" "Spencer Tate!" Mets said desperately, "He and I are a team! To defeat Xerxes! I can't lose him!" "Oh," the President said, "Council." The Time Lords huddled together and spoke freely, as if the Mailman was not even there, dying in the corner. "Stasis Regen," the President said, "granted." The regeneration began. The Mailman tossed back his head and screamed as his cells were healed. When his head snapped back, his mind still functioned the same way. He ran to a mirror. His face was the same. "Mailman," the President said, stepping back into his TARDIS, "Find and destroy Xerxes. That is your payment to us." "Yes, sir," the Mailman said gratefully. "And," the President said, "You must never summon us for this purpose again. We only grant this to you for what you did to the boy upstairs." The Mailman's heart sank. "Yes, sir," he muttered. The TARDIS evaporated. "METS!" The Mailman turned. Spencer ran toward him and hugged him. "It's so great to see you again!" "You too!" the Mailman said, relieved to be holding him. "What happened outside?" Spencer asked, "I saw you get shot!" "Oh," the Mailman said, waving his hand. A yellow dust emitted from his fingertips. "Regeneration." "You look the same," Spencer said. The Mailman winked. "I have to go," the Mailman said, "it was a mistake coming here now. I have to find Xerxes." "Wait," Spencer said, "There's a War. I've been drafted. I need you." "Oh," the Mailman said. He paused. "I will help you, but I must find Xerxes alone." HAUNTED MANSION GRAVEYARD PRESENT DAY The Mailman snapped out of his flashback. He hurried through the tombstones. He found Spencer among the rest of them. "Mets..." Spencer said, but the Mailman grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Anna suppressed a smile. Koala freely giggled. Simon watched. Inspired, he turned, grabbed Deeba's hand and passionately kissed her. Beyond, Blake wept. THE LIBRARY The Necromancer smiled. Finally. Production Continuity and Story Arcs After the Mailman's coordinates were locked by Xerxes, he crashed in a backyard. Because the Mailman's regeneration in "The People" would have fallen on either side of Mets II's life, he had to have a 'stay-the-same' regeneration, which producers dubbed a Statis Regen. The Necromancer found the Library, setting up the Game of Thrones in the next two episodes. References Simon joked about HR forms relating to office relationships. Trivia *The bet between Koala and Anna was inspired by the Studio C sketch, "Betting on Friends Goes Too Far." *Simeeba was worse than Deemon when producers were thinking of 'shipping names for Deeba and Simon. They chose Deemon. *The random headstone the Mailman examined, labeled David Ethan Agoravich-Dycovsky, has the initial D.E.A.D. It is also a slight hint to the future episodes. *The two cops that shot the Mailman mentioned Ferguson before running away. Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes